<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Sundays by TheCreatorOfTales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160610">Soft Sundays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfTales/pseuds/TheCreatorOfTales'>TheCreatorOfTales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New Bed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daphne just wants belly rubs, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy, No Angst, Teasing, dont we all, real soft shit, soft sapphics just want to snuggle alright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfTales/pseuds/TheCreatorOfTales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little soft continuation of A New Bed. </p><p>Vera teases, Joan hates laundry and Daphne just wants belly rubs. </p><p>Don't we all Daph. </p><p>Literally a little drabble because I love when this ship is soft</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New Bed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Sundays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vera wakes first in the morning, opening her eyes and seeing Joan’s face on the pillow next to her. As always, the woman’s hair is wild after a night of sleep, basalt locks creeping over her pillow and onto Vera’s. The furrow between her eyebrows that is usually present during the day at Wentworth is gone, and her face is relaxed, as she breathes deeply in her sleep. One pale hand is tucked under  her cheek, the other is half reaching out, as if searching for Vera. Like every other night, Joan is burrowed into the blankets and pillows, a stark contrast to Vera who has thrown her leg over the blanket immediately after falling asleep and prefers two pillows to sleep. Apparently, you can take the Russian woman out of Russia, but you can’t stop the habits that comes with having a childhood in the cold country.</p><p>Often, the two end up falling asleep entangled in one another, and although they inevitably roll away to each side of the bed in their sleep, they always wake with some part of them reaching for each other, be that an foot entwined around an ankle, or the whisper of fingers on a waist. Vera thinks it increasingly sweet, and Joan finds that she misses it when either she or Vera have to leave earlier than each other for a shift.</p><p>They always enjoy Sundays. Sunday is the day that they insist is theirs, unless there’s an extreme emergency at Wentworth. Eventually the two intend to gain their Saturdays back too, perhaps giving either Will or Linda the chance to gain some more managerial experience in the field. But for now, they will make do with their Sundays.</p><p>Daphne lifts her head from her spot tucked behind Joan’s knees, yawning as her big brown eyes focus on Vera, who is awake and looking at her fondly. Daphne knows that awake means there’s a chance for belly rubs. Clambering from her spot, and over Joan’s legs, she trots over the rumpled bed clothes, up the sliver of space between the two women to Vera. She reaches her hand out and the Dachshund nudges her head into the woman’s palm, moving closer, and eventually after a little excitement and finger licking, she settles, nestled against Vera’s stomach.</p><p>               “She is obscenely adorable.” Joan’s voice is husky with sleep, keeping her eyes closed. She hasn’t moved from her previous position, finding it far too comfortable. Vera leans forward and gently rubs her nose against Joan’s, making the woman’s eyes fly open as she startles. Then her nose twitches from Vera’s ministrations, and she throws her face into the pillow, and lets out an impressive sneeze, trying to muffle it in the fabric.</p><p>She immediately returns to her previous position, with her head on the pillow. “I hate it when you do that.” She raises an eyebrow, but Vera is too busy snorting with laughter at Joan’s dramatics, and simply looks at her with a smug grin as she cuddles into her pillow.</p><p>Daphne perks her head up again, seeing that Joan is now awake. Her tail is wagging a steady beat into Vera’s stomach, and she gently pokes her in her hind leg.</p><p>               “Go on, I know you want to.” She motions to Joan, and the woman holds up the arm that had previously been reaching out to Vera, and Daphne flies at her, in a blur of tan fur and the sound of bedsheets ruffling.</p><p>What follows is the same level of fuss over the little dog that Vera has watched since she first started to stay at Joan’s home. She’d first met her after the riot, and the little four-legged friend had been perceptive enough to sense the underlying tension of stress after the awful experience. Vera remembered the Dachshund cuddling into her stomach after Joan had put her to bed, and had slipped in next to her, wrapping an arm around both her and the dog, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as Daphne had huffed, hidden beneath the covers, as if to say ‘<em>and where’s my kiss?’ </em></p><p>Daphne flips to her back, all four legs in the air and tail smacking the blanket as Joan lavishes rubs on her belly, and under her chin, the little dog trying to catch the woman’s fingers with her tongue. Chuckling, the black-haired woman gently pulls the dog towards her, pressing a kiss to her furred forehead, and Daphne immediately settles, head on Joan’s forearm. She flicks her eyes to Vera as if to say; ‘<em>Jealous, much?’</em></p><p>Sharing a small laugh, the women shift closer together into the centre of the bed.</p><p>               “So what’s the plan, today?” Vera asks, yawning and trying to hide it with the blanket.</p><p>               “I’m not sure, we haven’t got anything we need to do in particular.”</p><p>It was true, they’d been grocery shopping the afternoon before, having worked the same shift, and had stopped on the way home. All the minute housework tasks had been done as needed, except laundry, which both women <em>hated </em>with a passion. Both had their own reasons why.</p><p>Vera just really hated pairing socks after taking a load of laundry from the washing line outside.</p><p>Joan just hated the washing machine. <em>Why the hell does there need to be a little door, inside the main door? What is the point of that? If you forget to add a pair of knickers, just throw it in the basket to do on the next load like everyone else. And who needs a washing machine with a winter sports option? We live in Australia! </em>Vera remembered the aggravated sigh and muttering as they’d browsed through the options on the website, and unfortunately, the washing machine with the little door inside the main door and the option for a winter sports wash was the best one for them.</p><p>Vera actually found the little door quite useful.</p><p>The two women lay without speaking for a moment, listening to Daphne’s soft sounds.</p><p>               “We could have a lazy day?” Joan suggests, mouth perking up into a grin.</p><p>               “A lazy day? You? Really?”</p><p>               “Well, you see, my girlfriend insisted on buying a very nice new bed that has a tv in the bottom.” Joan teased.</p><p>               “Oh, she did, did she?”</p><p>               “Mm, yes. So I may as well get some use out of it.”</p><p>Vera smiles as she closes the distance between the two of them, pressing a gentle kiss to Joan’s lips. The possibility of taking it further is dashed when Daphne excitedly tries to lick their faces, not wanting to be left out, apparently.</p><p>               The quiet is disrupted by growling coming from Joan’s stomach. Looking down, Vera smirks.</p><p>               “Alright, lazy day it is. But first, I shall provide sustenance for my woman!” She dodges Joan’s playful swat, laughing as she flings back the covers, and swings her legs over the side of the bed.</p><p>               “Your woman?!”</p><p>               “Mhm, you heard me. I might start calling you that at work, it might make the women stop staring at your backside when you go up the stairs.”</p><p>She hides a grin as she hears stuttering coming from behind her. “What?! My backside? Stairs!? <em>Vera you can’t say that and then sneak off!” </em></p><p>Vera is already out in the hallway, after sending a smirk in her girlfriend’s direction.</p><p>She’s halfway down the stairs when she hears the tell-tale click of Daphne’s claws on the hardwood, and the slightest squeak of the one squeaky floorboard in the entire house as Joan walks over it. She also knows that Joan will pick up the little dog to carry her down the stairs, knowing that Daphne is perfectly able to climb up the stairs, but struggles with getting her co-ordination right to climb down them.</p><p>By the time Vera has the kettle boiling, both dog and mistress have ambled into the kitchen, Joan coming to stand behind her, wrapping her arms around her middle and pressing a kiss behind her ear. The actions pushes a frisson of excitement through her belly, as it always does, especially when Joan whispers in her ear as she’s doing now, squeezing her waist.</p><p>               “Just remember, Miss Bennet, that I’m only your woman and no-one else’s.”</p><p>The gasp from Vera is covered by the excited yapping from Daphne as Joan dances away, reaching for the cupboard where they kept the Dachshund’s treats and food, leaving Vera grinning like an idiot with a blush dusting her cheeks as she fills the mugs.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys have any situations for drabbles to put these two in, i'd love to hear them! </p><p>I enjoy writing this pairing, and sometimes writing a little drabble is a good way to clear writer's block! </p><p>Thanks for all your support so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>